Darkness rising
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Awakened by a memory of her deceased parents, Elecktra finds that the Duat is starting to crumble. With the help of her friends and the hints of a mysterious spirit, Mistress, she must stand against a being that was thought to be long gone. Can she save her world and the world of the Duat? Or die trying? Bad summary AxB, OcxM, hints of OcxB *Sequel to White Magician's love*
1. Memory or nightmare?

Me: Hey! I have returned! With a new story too!

E: This is the sequel to White Magician's love because it was freaking popular.

Me: It was! I was so amazed and surprised that there was an enormous positive reaction to it. Thank you! I only own E and my characters, I will tell you now that there will be no OcxBakura in this one. Just mostly AxB and Oc and Marik. Anyways, Happy Holidays! OH! Almost forgot! This is in dedication to Blood Thirsty Angle and Shadowclanwarrior! Because of their awesomeness! :D Enjoy guys!

* * *

It was black. Darkness left and right, up and down. Dark in all directions, and it was freezing cold. Elecktra rubbed her arms as she stepped forward and an image appeared. Elecktra cocked her head to one side in confusion for a moment, then her eyes widened. It was the house that she had grown up in back in Egypt. Anxiety settled in her stomach when she thought of that day.

_'Mommy!'_ A childish voice called from within the picture. A younger Elecktra came running across the picture into the arms of a woman with purple/black hair.

"Mom." Elecktra mouthed. A man with thick black hair and dark green eyes came walking out of the house with a boy on his tail. The boy ran over to the mother and daughter and the girl poked her tongue out at the boy.

_'Catch me if you can, Simon!'_ The girl and the boy began to chase one another around as their parents laughed at their childish games.

"Mom, Dad." Elecktra murmured, her eyes wide. There was a blast of light and the image shattered into tiny fragments. Elecktra stared at the spot where the image had been and swallowed when a dark chuckle filled the air.

_'Come down, Little Magician... Come... Down!'_ The ground opened and Elecktra screamed as she fell into the cold dark that lay below.

* * *

Elecktra gasped as she sat up in cold sweat. Her hands were tightly gripping the blankets of the bed, so tightly that her knuckles were white. The bed shifted and Elecktra turned her head to see Marik next to her sleeping soundly. She allowed herself a little smile at the sight of her boyfriend sleeping like nothing was wrong. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then got out of bed and went outside onto the balcony. What she didn't know was that Marik had woken up and saw her disappear outside.

Elecktra hugged her arms as she looked out over the streets of Domino. The magician liked how the slightly cold wind blew though her long black hair. She liked the goosebumps that she got on her arms.

"Hey." She turned to see Marik walk out with a jacket on and one of her hoodies in one hand.

"Hi." Marik walked up and wrapped the hoodie around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She softly said and Marik nodded.

"So why are you out here?" Elecktra shrugged, looking back over the city again. Marik saw the faraway look in her eyes.

"Nightmare?" Elecktra visibly swallowed and nodded silently.

"The memory of my parents." Marik frowned and touched her shoulder. Marik opened his arms and smiled.

"Come here baby." Elecktra pulled closer and let Marik pet her hair. Tears began to form in her eyes and Marik gently hushed her.

"It's okay, E." Elecktra's grip on Marik tightened slightly. After awhile, Elecktra fell asleep and Marik carried her back inside. Before falling asleep himself, he kissed her forehead.

"I don't know why you keep having those nightmares, but maybe they'll pass after a while." He muttered. Then, he fell asleep.

* * *

Elecktra walked slowly to school the next day. She couldn't shake the unsteadiness that the nightmare had left her. She suppressed a shudder when she thought of that voice in the darkness.

'Come down little magician, come down.' It sounded like it was taunting her. It was creepy. Elecktra shook her head and placed a forced smile on her face when she spotted her friends. The Pharaoh and Bakura had gotten separate bodies from Anubis and they were still sour towards one another. Anzu and Bakura had been dating for a while and so did Jounouchi and Mai. Honda and Shizuka had started to try long distance, despite E's warnings that it was a bad idea. Yugi was the first to spot the magician.

"Hey Elecktra!" He waved and Elecktra smiled.

"Hey guys!" She greeted walking up. Yami smiled.

"How are you today?" Elecktra rubbed her neck.

"I've been better, what about you?"

"Yugi slept in." Yami bluntly said and Yugi whined.

"You didn't have to tell her that!" Yami shot his hikani a sideways glance and Elecktra snickered. Elecktra glanced around to see that one was missing.

"Hey, where's Ryou?" She asked, looking at Bakura, who shrugged.

"I don't know, he's not my problem to keep track of." Elecktra muttered 'dolt' in Arabic and Bakura glared.

"You're not the only one who can speak Arabic you know." He said and she poked her tongue out at him.

"Deal with it, Anubis warned you to keep track of one another." Bakura rolled his eyes and Anzu sighed.

"She is right, Bakura." Bakura grunted.

"I'll look when I have the chance, maybe he's sick or something." The bell rung and the group broke apart to separate ways. Elecktra followed Anzu to their class and sat down in their desks. Elecktra glanced out the window and Anzu tapped her shoulder.

"Is something on your mind, Elecktra?"

"Hm? No, it's nothing." Anzu gave her a look that told her that she was unconvinced, but she let it drop. Their teacher walked in and a wave of hot pain washed over Elecktra's head. It felt like something inside her head was aching to escape. She gripped her head and softly moaned. The teacher looked at her.

"Ms Merane, what is the matter?"

"My head hurts." Elecktra croaked. "Ow..." Anzu stood.

"Senshi, may I take Elecktra to the Nurse?"

"You may Ms Mazaki." Anzu took her shoulders and lead Elecktra out into the hallway.

"Elecktra? What's the matter?" Anzu asked as she leaned the other girl up against a wall. Elecktra didn't answer. Her magic took a hold and she fainted registered Anzu's gasp of surprise. A voice faintly was calling to her from the other side of the Duat. Then she lost consciousness.


	2. Message from the spirit

Me: Haha! Twice in a row! Anyways, I don't own Yugioh, enjoy chapter two!

* * *

Elecktra woke up to find herself in a dark cold tomb. She stood, glancing around.

'This is Mistress' prison, what the hell am I doing here? I thought I could only enter when I was unconscious.'

"Elecktra!" She turned to see a column of white flames. The fire subsided and there stood Mistress. She was dressed like an Egyptian royal in a long white linen gown, complete with gold trim and gold jewelry hugging her arms and neck. Two rings were on the middle fingers of both her hands and a crown of gold lotus flowers was among the thick black hair, hair even blacker then Elecktra's.

"Why did you bring me here, Mistress?" Elecktra demanded crossly. "I don't need to have you knocking me out whenever you need to talk to me."

"I know, I am sorry Elecktra, but this couldn't wait." Elecktra's annoyance subsided. She trusted the spirit, she was wise and powerful. Elecktra would admit that Mistress was like her conscience.

"What is the matter?" She asked interested.

"It seems that something deep inside the Duat is stirring. I know that it is a powerful being, and if it is freed, both of the worlds will fall."

"Is it Zireria?" Elecktra asked. She had dealt with that magician before, and it was not fun, but Mistress shook her head.

"No, this being is worse then Zireria." Fear was starting to climb up Elecktra when she heard fear in the spirit's voice.

"Worse? Who could possibly be worse?" Elecktra asked. It was an effort to keep her voice even.

"A being that I hoped wouldn't stir for years." Mistress said in an uneven voice.

"Who?" The room shook and Elecktra struggled to stay standing. Mistress looked afraid. She cursed.

"Listen Elecktra, I can't keep you here for very long, but listen to what I'm telling you; Don't lose faith. Trust your loved ones, they will guide you, don't cave in to the whispers of the dark, no matter how tempting it may be." The room shook again, this time more violently.

"He will try to pit you and your allies against each other, but please, for my sake, don't break! You must continue to fight."

"He? Who's he?" Mistress shook her head.

"I leave you with this last thing, remember the stories that your father told you, remember the story of the Princess doomed to die and the thief that gave her what she wanted the most. That will lead you and the others to the key."

"Key?" Elecktra could feel herself drafting back to the waking world. Mistress gave her one more sad look.

"I'm afraid that is all the help I can give you. Remember what I told you, and beware of the minions of shadow." Elecktra barely had time to think about what the spirit had told her. Then, she was flung back to the waking world.

* * *

Elecktra moaned as she opened her eyes. She had decided that she really didn't like when she was abruptly pushed out of the Duat like that. It really gave her a headache. She sat up to see she was in the Nurse's outside, on one of the cots.

"Elecktra! You're alright!" Elecktra heard Anzu's voice. Her eyes adjusted to light to see that all of her friends were sitting on the other cots, including Ryou.

"We heard about what happened and wanted to see if you were okay." Yugi told her. Elecktra looked down.

"Elecktra, What is the matter?" Yami asked. Elecktra looked up at them with dark eyes.

"Something is stirring in the Duat, and it's making the Duat crumble." She stated ominously. She went on to explain about her talk with the spirit of the Coin. Bakura kept shooting glances at Yami.

"She said to remember the story of the Princess doomed to die and the thief that gave her what she wanted the most." She finished. Jonouchi and Honda blinked in confusion. Anzu looked deep in thought and so did Yugi. Yami looked perplexed and Bakura looked troubled.

"If I may," Ryou started. "Did Mistress say why to remember that story in particular?"

"She said that it would lead us to the key to who the being is, but it was bizarre."

"How so?" Yami asked.

"I've never seen Mistress afraid, even when I've fought against Zireria, she would be concerned, but not afraid like she was. It was bizarre."

"Spirits were people once," Yami pointed out. "Their fears can be carried into the afterlife if they are strong enough."

"I guess so, but I don't know. I'll do some research and see what I can find." Anzu volunteered to help her go searching.

"Sure, you can help. I'll need all the help I can get."


	3. Attacked

Me: Hey! So this is my update, I own only my characters. Happy Holidays! Happy reading!

* * *

Elecktra lead Marik and Anzu though a storage unit lot. It had been a while since Elecktra had been in this lot. The group turned left and Elecktra stepped up to a steel unit mark '202'. She fished out a key from her bag.

"So why did you guys have a storage unit?" Marik asked.

"It's actually Simon's." Elecktra told him as she opened the door.

"Now, I remember seeing a book that Simon had sent me this one time, saying that it was an old folk tale." Mountains of books and leather bond tomes lined the silver walls of the storage unit.

"Elecktra, how are you going to find it?" Anzu asked. "There's got to be a large amount of books in there." Elecktra made a face and sighed. After about an hour of shuffling though mountains of books and tomes, Elecktra came across an unmarked book that was half hidden in the back. It was a medium sized tome like book with protective symbols hastily marked on the smooth leather, it was like someone took a pointed pen to the cover. Elecktra scowled as she ran her hand over the cover. She opened the book and an image of a man and woman, clad in royal robes fighting was on the first page. The woman had wings like an angel on her back and the man had bat-like on his own back. Elecktra sharply inhaled.

_'A being I hoped wouldn't stir for years.'_ That's who she meant.

"Guys! I figured out the meaning of Mistress' warning." Elecktra looked up. Marik and Anzu walked over and Elecktra showed them the image.

"This is the image of Mistress and her father fighting, Mistress had sent her father into oblivion."

"Are you saying that he was who Mistress meant?" Anzu asked and Elecktra stood.

"Yes, Him stirring would cause just as much damage to the Duat as Zorc would." There was a sudden bang outside and Marik and Anzu jumped in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Marik asked. Elecktra made her way to the exit and stepped into the lot. She glanced around, calling her staff from the Duat. She turned to be blasted back by a bolt of energy. Elecktra landed on her behind and the book fell from her hand.

"Ow." Elecktra muttered.

"E! You okay?" Marik asked.

"Stay inside the crate." Elecktra told him. From the smoke, Elecktra could see a figure walking forward.

"Elecktra Merane, the House has summoned you." Elecktra slipped the book into her bag and kicked it aside. She then picked up her staff.

"Last I checked, the House wanted my head." She remarked. The figure chuckled.

"Yes, well times have changed, and it seems that you have valid information about what is happening."

Elecktra grunted.

"How do I know that the House wouldn't turn on me? How do I know, that the magicians wouldn't try anything?"

"We know of your power, and of who you associate with." Elecktra eyed the figure with suspicion.

"Besides, your talent and the talent of you brother are needed to deceiver the ancient spells." Elecktra smirked. As she and the other magician had been talking, she had willed a bolt to appear in the hand behind her back.

"Shadow demon." She muttered and sent the bolt at the so called magician. The bolt cut though the smoke, revealing that she was correct. The figure turned out to be a humanoid like creature with bat like wings and a spine covered tail with a spear point on the end. The demon snarled and Elecktra smirked.

"Come and get me." She taunted and the demon charred.

* * *

Me: Hehe, I am so mean leaving you guys on a cliffie.

E: You are just mean like that.

Me: Oh yea.


	4. The being who is stiring

Me: I have been neglecting this one. Sorry, crazy life and my muse was being irritating on me.

E: Right, so Sorceress doesn't own Yugioh. Just me and the other characters that she created on her own.

Me: Yea, Happy Reading!

* * *

Elecktra dodged as the demon charred at her. She placed a charm on the demon and watched calmly as it smacked into the wall. The demon turned and snarled.

"An unwise choice magician." It said, standing up. Elecktra frowned and held her staff horizontally.

"Really? Cause I thought it was a smart idea." She smirked. Her eyes glowed and she muttered a command word.

"Sa-hi" The hieroglyphs glowed over the demon and Elecktra smirked. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Marik and Anzu looking fearful. The demon came running at her again and she didn't even flinch when it swung and completely missed. It tried again and missed, then again and missed. It went to swing again and Elecktra swung her staff like a bat and sent the demon crashing into a wall. She glanced at her friends with a grin on her face.

"Sa-hi, hieroglyph for miss." Marik laughed and Anzu cheered. Elecktra spun her staff and started to walk towards the demon. Elecktra pointed her staff at the demon.

_"Why are you here?"_ She asked in Arabic.

_"He will rise, and you and the men that stand behind you shall fall."_ Elecktra scowled.

"That doesn't mean we can't stall for time." The demon snarled and Elecktra's hand glowed with white flames.

"Khet." The demon screamed as the flames engulfed him. Marik and Anzu walked what and Marik shot her a look.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked and she nodded, picking up something that the demon left behind.

"It was." Elecktra held up what she had found. It was a small amulet. She frowned when she recognized the symbol.

"Tyhe?" She muttered as she sent her staff back to the Duat.

"Tyhe?" Marik asked and Anzu got a confused look on her face.

"It's the symbol for phoenix, it stands for rebirth." Anzu nodded in understanding.

"Why would a demon be carrying a symbol like that?" She asked and Elecktra shrugged. She grabbed her bag and pulled it on.

"I don't know Anzu, but at least we know who the being that's making the Duat fall apart." Marik nodded.

"We should tell the others." Elecktra smirked.

"That would be a smart idea." Elecktra quickly closed and locked the storage unit and followed her friends out.

* * *

In the darker corners of the Duat, a man clad in black watched Elecktra and her friends.

"She's a fiery one, isn't she?" A feminine voice asked and the man smirked.

"That she is, I can understand why Tenionia waited for so long for that magician to be born." Zireria stepped closer to the man.

"Father, why do you lay in wait? The magician is vulnerable at this time."

"I am aware of that, Zireria, but **I** am not strong enough to emerge from my prison. Besides, my awakening has cut the ties that Tenionia had with the girl. Even if she wanted to help, she wouldn't be strong enough against my power." The man's lips twisted to a crafty smile.

"That was always her fault. She was powerful, yes, but not as powerful as me."


	5. We need help

Me: Hey! I'm Back! Sorry for such the wait, I was suffering the disease called WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyways, I think I'm okay now. I don't own Yugioh, just E and my characters. Happy reading!

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Jonouchi started. They were all sitting in the living room of Marik's house.

"You're telling us that the being that is sending the Duat is the spirit of the coin's father?" Elecktra nodded.

"Pretty much, yea." Jonouchi groaned.

"Why does this weird stuff happen for us?" Elecktra rolled her eyes. She pulled out the book and opened it, placing it on the table.

"I peered inside of this book, and it's the right one. I also noticed something I didn't see before," She turned to the back cover and showed her friends the symbol on the back. It was a circle with hieroglyphs around it.

"The priest that wrote this book knew Mistress personally, he predicted that her father was to stir again, it would be up to her reincarnation to stop him." Bakura leaned forward.

"I heard that Mistress' father is as insane as they come." Elecktra nodded.

"I can see where Zireria gets her insanity from." Bakura chuckled.

"I was also told that his powers rivals Zorc's." Elecktra made a face.

"I wouldn't be surprised, according the the legend, he was a magician that followed the path of Chaos, and that is powerful dark magic. It's even older then the gods themselves." They all glanced at one another.

"So what should we do?" Yugi asked and Elecktra frowned.

"I think we should pay the First Nome a little visit." Marik frowned.

"E, are you crazy? If they see you coming, they'll try and kill you." Yami nodded.

"Marik is right, the magicians of the First Nome aren't trustworthy." Elecktra blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"I know, but it's the best we've got, otherwise, we'll be going up against a very powerful being without help." When Elecktra still saw the uneasy looks, she sighed.

"I know that you guys are worried, but don't sweat it. I've dealt with them before, they don't scare me."

* * *

Elecktra was sitting in the room later that night, glancing at the phone sitting in the corner. Sooner or later, she was going to have to call Simon to tell him her plan. Elecktra sighed.

'Here it goes...' She pressed one and waited.

"Elecktra Merane in Domino to Simon Merane in Egypt." The girl waited for a moment and the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" Simon's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Simon."

"E? Is that you?"

"Yea, it's me. Listen, there is something going on in the Duat. It's happening now." Her brother was quiet.

"You mean, the Black king is trying to come back?"

"Yes, and we need help."

"E, that's a bad idea. The First Nome will kill us."

"I know, but it's a risk we're going to have to take. The First Nome is going to have to help us if they want the mortal world to stay as it is."

It was quiet on Simon's end.

"E, it's not that. You broke the law telling the others what you were, and since you started seeing Marik, the First Nome is getting more frustrated that you're not realizing the rules." Elecktra rolled her eyes, though her brother couldn't see.

"Simon, you're worrying to much. All the First Nome is a bunch of older magicians that can't accept that I don't want to be caged by tradition. Look at Mistress, she broke away and look at how happy she was."

"... Expect for the fact that she died." Elecktra frowned.

"Look Simon, I need you to help me with convincing them. They don't realize the danger that is coming and we do. Besides, Marik, Bakura, Yami, Ishiuz and Odion are coming with me, so we wouldn't be completely alone."

Simon sighed.

"Fine, but I still don't like this. How are you going to get here?"

"There's a bunch of artifacts I can use to create a portal at the museum. We'll come at around noon."

"Okay, be careful, E."

"Ah, Simon, you're worrying too much."

"Only cause I care about my little sister."

"Shut up! I'm not that little!"

"Sure." Elecktra chuckled.

"Talk to you soon, Simon."

"Sayonara!"

"... That's Japanese you know." Elecktra said.

"Oh well, I'm going now, Later!"

"Bye." With that the line when dead. Elecktra hung up. Marik poked his head in.

"The others are waiting downstairs, what do you suggest I tell them?" Elecktra looked out the window.

"Tell them that the six of us are going to the museum and opening a portal to Egypt. The rest leave to me and Simon." She hugged her arms as she looked out the window. Marik walked up to the girl and hugged her from behind.

"Simon's worried about how the First Nome will react when they find him and me on their doorstep."

"You're stronger than them, you and Simon together is a powerful thing. I'm sure you'll be okay."

Elecktra looked at Marik.

"Besides, as far as I know, the First Nome knows who you all are." Marik made a face and she snickered.

"That's not creepy." She laughed and Marik kissed her neck.

"Try to get some sleep." She twisted and their noses touched.

"Come lay with me." She took his hands and kissed his lips. She giggled when Marik blushed crimson.

'Marik's right, I don't have to worry.' She thought as Marik lay on the bed and puled her to his chest.

"Night E." He whispered into her hair.

"Goodnight Marik." She murmured as she drafted off the sleep.


	6. Attacked by the ash-smelling goddess

Me: Sorry, exams have been stealing my muse. But I shall update! Disclaimer is the same. Happy reading!

* * *

The group went to the museum the next day. Ishiuz lead the way to the back where most of the artifacts that were not on display.

"Can you use one of these artifacts to open a portal, Elecktra?" She asked and the magician looked around.

"Probably, but it will have to be a medium or large object to transport the six of us." Marik poked his head in.

"E, come here." She followed him and Marik led them to a reconstructed temple, looking out to the street.

"When was this put in?" Ishiuz wondered aloud and Elecktra smirked.

"This will work perfectly." She turned on her heel and clasped her hands together.

"Alright, you all need to make sure that no one comes in while I open the gateway to Egypt." Ishiuz nodded.

"Marik, you and Odion should help me." She left the room with Odion following behind. Marik lingered.

"Go on Marik." Elecktra told him. Marik didn't look pleased on leaving but he did eventually.

"So what do me and the Pharaoh do?" Bakura asked. Elecktra thought.

"Block people's view though the windows." Bakura looked at the window with a frown.

"I don't think Yami will be much help." He muttered.

"Shut up, Bakura!" Elecktra turned.

"I'm trying to focus, so both of you shut up!" She hissed and they both looked at one another and did so. They both knew full-well that Elecktra could be very scary when she was angry. Elecktra smirked and turned back to the temple. She walked up the four marble steps and ran her hand over the marble.

'It's fairly new, but it still channels magic.' She thought as she summoned her staff and dragged it along the marble slab that was covering the door.

"W'peh." She whispered, leaving white glowing lines on the door.

'Open.' She stepped back and admired her work.

"It should take a few moments for the portal to open." The girl turned and froze. She looked at the door leading out of the room.

"What is it, Elecktra?" Yami asked and she hopped down. Yami and Elecktra frowned when they heard a scream. Marik and Odion ran in carrying an unconscious Ishiuz.

"What happened?" Yami asked dashing up to Odion, checking to see if Ishiuz was alright.

"There was this woman that wanted to see the temple, we told her to back off and..." Marik hurriedly explained. They all jumped when they heard the roar of a wildfire.

"What was that?" Bakura asked. Elecktra ran towards the door.

"Get onto the stairs of the temple, when the portal opens, go though as fast as you can." She told them.

"Elecktra, what is going on?" Marik asked and Elecktra turned towards the door as a woman dressed in a long deep crimson dress stepped into the room. Her hair was long and black with a slight blue tint to it, her eyes were lined with Kohl. Her eyes were black like hot coals. The woman's skirt danced like it was alive. Elecktra's grasp on her staff tightened as she cursed in Arabic. It was Asbit, the fire goddess.

"Elecktra Merane. Being ever so loyal to your friends I see." She stepped farther into the room and the heat of the room grew. Elecktra crinkled her nose at the smell of ashes.

"You can't win in this fight you know, so save yourselves from the crashing defeat." Elecktra stood tall with her staff in her right hand.

"I'm trying to SAVE the Duat and you're here trying to stop me? I'm trying to save the world here." The goddess chuckled.

"You are so narrow minded. The Black king shall rise soon and with it, he will bring the dawning of a new age." Elecktra smirked and spun her staff like a baton.

"If anything, you're the one being narrow minded. The Black king is deceiving you, filling your head with promises of greatness and light, but the truth is once he has what he wants, you will be cast aside, completely helpless to stop him when he devours this world." Asbit laughed.

"Puny human, Isis was a fool to chose that magician. When she locked herself away, all the gods were devastated as well as admirable to the girl, but a handful of the gods and I saw truly what she was doing. She was trying to live forever!" Elecktra scowled.

"You nearly killed my friend, and you dare to mock Mistress," She stopped spinning it and held it with both hands in front of her.

"Now suffer my wraith!" Elecktra's eyes glowed as she spun her staff over her head and pointed it at the goddess.

"Ha-wi!" She cried and the symbols burned, sending the goddess back. Asbit growled and started sending waves of blue flames at Elecktra, which she dodged effortlessly.

"Tas!" White coils sprung from the ground and wrapped themselves around Asbit. Elecktra glared at the goddess, pointing the end of her staff at her.

"Release your host and return to the Duat, or suffer. Your choice."

"You can't bind fire."

"No, but it's to restrain it." Elecktra twisted her staff and Asbit screamed in agony. The goddess' presence left, leaving behind a young woman unconscious on the ground.

"E! We have to go!" Marik called. Elecktra turned to see the portal had opened.

"Go!" She yelled. With Odion carrying Ishiuz, the group jumped though, leaving the unconscious woman behind.


	7. Sorrowful parting

Me: I finally got this one done! :D Anyways, I am really mean to Bakura in this but, Meh. Anyways, I only own my characters, ask to borrow! The song is the voice by Celtic Woman and I don't own that. Happy reading!

* * *

Bakura sat up and glanced around to find himself in a dark cold room. It was similar to the Pharaoh's soul room and a tomb of the royal kings back in Egypt. He stood to see the hieroglyphs in gold carved in the walls.

"Is this where I think it is?" Bakura wondered to himself. He froze when he heard a voice, singing. It was a very beautiful voice, one that he hadn't heard since he was in Egypt. It was her voice.

"I... Hear your voice on the wind.

And I...Hear you call out my name.

'Listen my child' You say to me.

'I am the voice of your history.

Be not afraid, come follow me.

Answer my call and I'll set you...

Free...'"

A woman clad in white and gold jewelry stepped from the shadows with a smile on her face. It was a soft, kind, loving smile. Bakura's voice lodged in his throat.

"T-Tenionia." He whispered. Tenionia smiled and glided up to him.

"You've lost that tan of yours, Bakura, and your scar." Her fingers brushed his cheek. They were so warm, even though she was a mere spirit. Bakura wanted to touch her again, hold her like he did before, but he stopped himself because he knew that he couldn't.

"I know that you've been holding in the pain that was left behind, Bakura. Both from my death and Teana's death. It's eating you up inside." She gently said and he took a step back.

"You're not here, you're only a spirit." He turned, crossing his arms.

"What am I doing here?"

"Because I wanted to speak with you before the darkness claimed me." This made Bakura turn.

"What are you talking about?" Tenionia bowed her head, rubbing the arm that had the runes on it.

"He is working to return, and there isn't anything that can stop him from taking me into the darkness."

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Bakura angrily said. "Who is he?" She sighed.

"My father." Bakura froze and she looked up with a very cold look in her eyes.

"Remember how I told you that my father was using my powers for his own selfish means? He is still angry that I had the courage to refuse him and eventually caused his undoing." Rumbling sounded from the walls and cracks started to form.

"My father is going to use the power within my soul to increase his own powers and help him escape from the prison I created. The sanctuary that I created for myself to watch over you and the others is crumbling with the Duat, and soon it will fall and I will fall as well." The rumbling grew louder and they both turned to see a piece of the wall beginning to crack more.

"I can't lose you again." She smiled as she brushed his cheek.

"You wouldn't. I'll always be in your memories. Never forget the short time we had together in Egypt and I'll be with you. I know that you still love, Bakura, but I was in the past, and you have Anzu in the life outside." A sad smile crossed her lips and a sparkle fell from her cheek.

"Don't make the same mistake that you did with me. Protect both Anzu and Elecktra, they need now more then ever. He will try to divide you from the others, for my sake, don't break Bakura." A wind began to howl and Tenionia swallowed.

"Our time runs short, you are will return in the Cairo International airport. There you and the others will have Simon and Elecktra to guide you."

"Will I see you again, princess?" A smile, this one loving and warm twisted her lips.

"Perhaps, but remember what I told you. You may find that some of the simple things in life are the most precious. Take care of yourself and the others, Thief King Bakura, and good luck!" Bakura could only watch her form disappear as the tomb around her crumbled piece by piece. He couldn't begin to think about what awaited on the other side for the princess.

* * *

Bakura was blinded by a bright white light. He cursed and groaned as he heard a voice above him.

"Hey Fluffy! Wake up!"

"What?" His eyes opened to see Elecktra smirking down at him.

"You passed out when we jumped." He stiffly sat up and looked around to see that they were in the middle of an airport.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked and she smirked.

"Cairo International airport. Many of the ruins of the ancient city are beneath the airport." Bakura shook the sand out of his hair and pulled himself up.

"Simon should be around somewhere." Elecktra muttered. Bakura noticed that Odion was still carrying an passed out Ishiuz.

"Hey guys!" A man with black hair and green eyes like Elecktra walked up with a smile on his face.

"Hey big brother." She greeted and Simon nodded.

"I take it you want to lay Ishiuz down?" Marik nodded in reply and Simon smiled.

"Don't worry, My jeep is outside."

* * *

After driving for about an hour, they arrived at Simon's house along the Nile.

"You guys can rest here before you meet with the House." Simon directed Odion to a spare bedroom to lay Ishiuz down. Now Bakura was sitting on one of the balconies overlooking the Nile, thinking about his encounter with the princess. The wind blew though his hair. He smirked when he thought about how she would tease him. She even splashed him with the water from the Nile. Her laughter echoed in his memory as he tackled her to the ground.

"Hey." Bakura turned to see Elecktra leaning against the doorway in jeans and a tank top.

"You looked kinda lost in your thoughts when we were driving here, everything okay?" Bakura looked back over the landscape again and didn't say a word.

"Look, it's unusual to pass out when you jump. Did something happen?"

"You don't know the half of it." Elecktra walked up and sat on the balcony.

"Then tell me." Bakura sighed and sat on the balcony next to her.

"I got a message from the spirit in your mind." She lifted an eyebrow at that.

"What was happening?" Bakura told her about his encounter with Mistress and Elecktra gave him a funny look.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I sometimes see things that occurred in her memory completely by accident. And if I was correct, she loved a certain familiar thief." Bakura frowned.

"And who was that?" Elecktra laughed and Bakura scowled. She placed a hand over her mouth to shuffle her giggling.

"It was you, idiot." Bakura smirked.

"So you're smarter then you look." Elecktra hit him over the head for that remark.

"Be glad that I didn't hit you the other way and make you fall into the river." Bakura glanced over his shoulder and frowned. He knew there were crocodiles in the Nile but there were also tiger fish which were worse then piranhas.

"Look, if this is going to work, you need to think about everyone for once." She ignored the glare she got for that and continued.

"Mistress isn't the only one at risk, everyone is, including you and Anzu." She stood and started to walk off. She stopped at the doorway and turned.

"Bakura, I have a question for you."

"What?" She glanced over her shoulder.

"Do you still love Mistress? And is that why you agreed to come with us to the House? Or was it another reason?" Bakura frowned and looked down at his feet.

"Think about that and tell me your answer in the morning." With that, she disappeared inside, leaving Bakura with his thoughts.


End file.
